Quand tout va bien, ce n'est souvent qu'illusions
by Abyssa
Summary: Harry est heureux. Il fête sont anniversaire entouré de tous ses amis et de sa famille. Mais est ce vraiment la réalité ?


**Titre : **Quand tout va bien, ce n'est souvent qu'illusions

**Auteur : **Abyssa

**Genre : **General

**Disclaimer : **Personnages, lieux, et tout ce qui se rattache à Harry Potter sont les propriétés de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé général : **Harry est heureux, c'est son anniversaire, tous ses amis sont là, il n'a aucun soucis ! Mais est-ce la réalité ?

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une petite fanfic toute légère, juste fait pour le plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Quand tout va bien se n'est souvent qu'illusion**

Lily Potter redescendit les escaliers en soupirant, elle s'adressa à son mari :

_- _James, ton fils dort encore, va le réveiller. Avec moi sa n'a rien donné, à peine si il a bien voulut daigner bouger un orteil !

Sirius, Remus et James en pleine discussion devant un verre de Bierraubeurre, se tournèrent vers la jeune femme en rigolant.

_-_ Mon fils ? C'est autant le mien que le tiens je te signale ! Bon, je vais essayer de réveiller ce gros paresseux, répondit James d'un ton joyeux.

Il monta les escaliers de l'une des plus belle maison de Godric's, traversa un couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre où se trouvait un jeune homme qui, aujourd'hui, fêtait son 16ème anniversaire. James s'approcha le plus doucement possible, et dit en secouent légèrement son fils :

_- _Harry debout ! C'est l'heure !

La seule réponse donnée fut un _Mmmmpf_ lointain, étouffé part les couvertures.

_-_ Aller, réveils toi, répliqua James qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu, Ron et Hermione ne vont pas tarder à arriver, Sirius et Remus sont déjà là !

_-_ Mmmh, répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix mon grand, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte !

James pris alors un oreiller qui était tomber à côté du lit, et donna un grand coup à son fils avec. Harry se redressa en deux seconde.

_-_ Hey ! T'avais pas le droit de faire sa !

_-_ J'ai tous les droits, je suis ton père je te rappelle !

Des pas retentir dans l'escalier et Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la chambre

_- _On vous attend ! Mais, qu'es qui se passe ic… commença Sirius.

Splachhhhhhhh

_-_ Et un oreiller en pleine tête, un ! s'écria Harry

_-_ Ahhhhh toi tu va pas t'en tirer comme sa s'exclama Sirius en direction de son filleul.

La plus grand bataille d'oreiller du siècle fut disputer se matin là jusqu'à ce que Lily viennent voir ce qui retenait tout le monde au premier étage.

_-_ Vous en mettez du temps pour réveiller Harry je ne crois pas que ce...

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase pour regarder le chantier qui régnait à présent dans la chambre :

Harry s'apprêtait à donner un coup d'oreiller à Remus, James avait sa baguette à la main, prêt à lancer un petit sort sur Sirius, quant à celui-ci il s'était glissé derrière Harry pour le chatouiller.

_-_ Ahhh je vois, je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser seul deux minutes, dit Lily d'un ton qui laissait apercevoir sont amusement, puis elle posa ses grand yeux verts sur son fils, Harry tu n'est toujours pas habiller ! Presque tout le monde est déjà là ! Dépêches-toi, les autres laissé-le tranquille maintenant !

Après une demi-heure tout le monde était là et prêt pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Ron et Hermione était venu ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet. Après le bon moment des retrouvailles où l'on piquait quelque chips du saladier se fut l'heure de manger le gâteau et d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

Harry impatient de découvrir se qu'il allait recevoir avala son gâteau en deux coups de cuillère. Comme tout le monde commençait à en avoir assez de le voir se trémousser sur sa chaise, ils le laissèrent déballer ses cadeaux.

Le premier était un livre sur toutes les fautes que l'on pouvait faire au Quidditch de la part de Ron, le deuxième était apparemment un autre livre mais quand il l'ouvrit pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, une voix très désagréable en sortit :

_- _POTTER DEBOUT, et plus vite que ça, espèce morveux puant !

La voix de Mr Dursley fit sursauter Harry qui se rendit compte que toutes les scènes de bonheur et de joie qu'il avait si réellement vécues n'était en faite qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, un rêve auquel il aurais voulu appartenir pour toujours, pour ne pas faire face à son destin, pour ne pas devoir vivre dans le doute et la crainte d'être le lendemain de nouveau vivant…

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
